


Perdida e encontrada

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Todos eles estavam perdidos, de sua própria forma.





	Perdida e encontrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865328) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #089 - lost/found (perdido/encontrado).

Todos eles estavam perdidos, de sua própria forma. Perdidos porque não conheciam seu lugar no mundo, não conheciam a si mesmos, não sabiam o que o futuro guardava para eles. Solona nem sabia como viver fora do Círculo, ou como ser uma maga sem o sistema colocado no lugar para a manter sob controle. Ela estava perdida, e então Morrigan a encontrou, e mesmo que tivesse seus próprios interesses em mente, ela ajudou Solona a se encontrar. E agora, o que Solona mais desejava era uma chance de devolver esse favor, de ajudar Morrigan a encontrar o seu próprio caminho.


End file.
